Question: Find the minimum value of
\[x^2 + xy + y^2\]over all real numbers $x$ and $y.$
We can complete the square in $x,$ to get
\[x^2 + xy + y^2 = \left( x + \frac{y}{2} \right)^2 + \frac{3y^2}{4}.\]We see that the minimum value is $\boxed{0},$ which occurs at $x = y = 0.$